Set the Earth on Fire
by chlean
Summary: She wanted to be with him, but it was so hard. He left them, he left her alone in the mansion.But you can t loose hope. Set after X3 begining of The Last Stand. Pyro/Lydia OC . please reviews! 1/? ONE REVIEW to new chapter


Fire on Earth

I don´t belong any of the X-men Characters from comics and movie-verse. I only belong Lydia Jones and her mother. I wanted to post some information of her first. I wanted to make a triangle maybe later in the story. Pyro/Lydia and who do you want to be the third wheel?

Name: Lydia Jones

Age: 17 years

Power: Earth Control

Nickname: TerraBolt

Description: Long dark brown hair. Brown-green eyes. Medium height.

She doesn´t know when she started to miss him that much. Probably because she wasn´t with him…he just left them. Bobby told her he was on the Brotherhood, he was the enemy now. Now she felt alone in the mansion, of course she had her friends, but John was always there to make some sarcastic comments and make her laugh. Bobby and Rogue are always together now; she smiled at the memory of all of the together.

There was a picture in her night bed, the four of them. As always sense she enter the school, Bobby and Rogue were together, hugging and smiling. She was just standing there smiling, and grabbing John´s hand in hers. He was looking at her, with this curious look that she noticed just now. She lifts her head to the ceiling and sighs hardly, remember the first time they meet on the Mansion. She doesn´t remember the date, ¿one year, 5 months? Anyway… she was running away as the majority of the mutants in this place, her powers just manifested and all her world was shaking, literally… she can control earth and all the minerals on it.

She remember how, her stepfather was beating her mother, but this time was different she wanted to stop him, to separate him from her mother, make him fall. The last thing she remembers was screaming him to stop and the floor started shaking and hole opened on the floor, her stepfather´s leg got trapped on the hole, setting free her mom. She was angry at him, wanted him dead. When she finally stopped she goes for her mom, but she was in shock.

-"You…you're just…"-she couldn´t speak, she tried to comfort her mom about the thing that just happened, she didn´t understand it as well. But her mom hit her hand and step back from her- "Don´t touch me, you´re one of them!"-she couldn´t believe it, her mother was afraid of her. She couldn't handle it, so she just runs away, with a little bag she had in her room, the thing that hurt her most was that her mother didn´t call her back. Days past too soon for her, she realized that her mother didn´t care about her at all.

-"I´m a mutant…she would never love me again"-tears slipped from her cheeks, and slowly the earth started shaking. Oh no, not again. She tried to control it but it´s was too strong and more that she cries more the earth shacked. Suddenly she over ears a voice in her head

-`Easy your mind Lydia, you can control it. You are not alone in this one. Not anymore"-the voice was so peaceful that she just let her guide her. Soon, all the shaking was gone as she opened her eyes to see in front of her, two men. One of them in a wheel chair, the other was wearing this strange leather costume and a pair of weird goggles as well

-"Who are you? What do you want…"-she was scared, alone and the most of all, tired with cold. And so hungry, so freaking hungry, they stepped closer but she went back. The men in the wheel chair spoke

-"I'm Charles Xavier, Lydia. I suppose you recognize my voice"- she remember it. The voice in her head, she nodded, still scared of them-"We are not here to harm you. We want to take care of you. Teach you how to use your powers"- they knew about them, but how? Possibly, they were-"Mutants? Yes we are Lydia. Would you come with us?"- The other man got closer to her and extended a hand to her

-"Don´t be afraid. I´m Cyclops, you can call me Scott"-she nodded and took his hand. She was too tired to walk and he notices this, so he lifted her and carries her. Soon she was sleeping over his chest

-"Why you wear those goggles?"-she asked in her sleeps, she hear him chuckle and soon, she was asleep again.

She hears voices around her. Two male, one female. Around her age. Where she was? Oh right…the wheel chair man and the goggles man. They bring her to some mansion, she remembers "Xavier´s School for gifted youngsters", and she was a mutant. They were mutants, finally she felt save. She started to open her eyes; it´s was all blurry around her.

-"Let her breath John, the professor told us to step aside"-the female voice said in annoyance. She finally started to saw them. The girl was all dressed in black and a white strip in her black her, was all that entire she could see-"I think she is starting to wake up"

"Oh really, Rogue? We didn´t notice that"-one of the boys was talking, and for the voice and attitude she could tell that he was the John Guy. He was playing with a lighter all the time and makes her very mad at this-"Girl, are you alright?"

She started to move and finally catches his eyes on hers. She will never forget those eyes, green- grayish, they were staring at her and make her shiver-"I´m alright…"- finally she spoke and he stopped playing with the lighter-"I´m Lydia"- she tell them. The other boy, stand up and look at the door

-"I´ll call Dr. Grey"- and he left her with the other two. They stay quiet for a little bit, and suddenly the other girl helps her sitting in the litter. She gives her a little smile and look at the boy. He was so handsome, but in a mysterious and dangerous way.

-"I´m Rogue and this is John…the guy who just left was Bobby"-she tell her and she just nodded at the presentation. She felt her throat dry

"Don´t listen to her, my name is Pyro"- the so called John was speaking to me. I shiver again when he looks straight into my eyes-"John is a stupid human name"- Lydia looks at him confused. And when she was about to say something, a reddish-hair woman enter from the door with the Bobby guy, behind them, it was Xavier and the goggles guy, what is name again? Scott

That was her new family. For some of them SHE was Lydia, for other was TerraBolt. After a couple of days, she was part of them, and Rogue and her were best friends. But she was a little jealous of her, because Bobby was just the perfect boyfriend and John wasn´t interested in a real relationship at the moment. She brings herself back of the memories and sighs again. Where was he now? Did he miss her? She has to hate him for betray them, but it was so hard to her…It has been 3 days sense John left them and Dr. Grey died at the Lake. Once again she felt all by herself.


End file.
